April 16, 1996
by Mairalynn
Summary: The prince of Slytherin and the King of Gryffindor. Who'd of thought they'd be friends, or maybe more? AU and OOC characters because they grew up a bit differently. Rated T just in case. Even though I know this could easily be a K .


Harry walked into the boys changing rooms after a Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match. They had managed to win, but he was sweaty and extremely ready to change. He walked over to his locker, not really noticing his surroundings. He turned the combination and it wouldn't open. He tried again. It didn't open. He glanced up at the locker number, 37. It was definitely his locker. He looked up after the third time it wouldn't open and finally noticed that he wasn't alone.

Draco Malfoy was about five feet from him. Shirtless. And was staring at him. And oh dear lord, Harry couldn't help looking at his abs. Those were definitely not from quidditch. He glanced back up, aware that he may have been staring a little bit too long. He saw the famous Malfoy smirk on Draco's face. He sauntered over. "Need some help?" He flashed him a smile and Harry almost choked on air. Not that he hadn't done that before around him.

"Er, yeah. If you could?" Harry glanced up from the floor to see Draco with a large smile suppressing his laughter. Draco moved closer to him and reached for the lock. He looked up at Harry.

"You know, they only work with the combination." Draco glanced back and said wryly.

"Oh, yeah, uh, right. Um, 4-16-96." Draco glanced over at him questioningly. Harry internally groaned at having picked that date for his combination.

 **April 16,1996**

 _Harry rushed down the hallway. Sure that the library had the answers he needed. What if he could use muggle methods as well as wizarding methods in the DA? Sure, Umbridge was still breathing down his back, but he could still get away with researching. Harry arrived at the library and immediately went over to the muggle section. While there he found an incredibly outdated book on muggle defense methods, but it would still work. He sat down at the table closest to him, not noticing someone else was already occupying the table. As he opened the book, he heard a voice say "Oi potter, do you mind?"_

 _Harry glanced up and saw that it was Malfoy, his inquisitorial squad badge pinned to his outer robes. Not wanting to get into a row at the moment, he said "I'm not bothering you by being here. Either move or stay, I couldn't care less which." He looked back down at his book and saw Malfoy raise his pale eyebrows from across the table. Malfoy stared at him for a moment, then sighed and looked back down at his own book, resting his feet on the chair next to his._

 _They sat in silence for nearly an hour. Each of them getting up once they finished their book and grabbed the next one they needed. When harry looked up from his second book after scribbling some notes down on his parchment, he saw Draco looking at him confused. He sighed. "Something the matter, Malfoy?"_

" _Why haven't you left yet?" He seemed generally perplexed._

" _Why would I leave?" Harry was becoming confused now._

" _We're rivals. We're supposed to hate each other. We hurl insults at each other. And yet, you have sat at the same table with me for an hour. Why?"_

" _It's quiet. And you aren't bothering me any. And I don't have someone constantly ogling my scar or yelling insults at me. You aren't constantly asking me what I'm doing. You aren't being loud or obnoxious. Plus, you're a rather nice reading companion." Malfoy looked at him, shocked. It was true. There was never a moment of awkwardness like there would be with other people. There was never a time where he was sneered at. They had just sat there and read. Like normal people, instead of 'arch-enemies'. "But why did you stay, and not leave?"_

 _Draco contemplated it for a moment. "You aren't too bad. Besides, don't we all need a little break sometimes?"_

 _Harry laughed humorlessly. "Yeah a break. Do you even know what that is?" Harry immediately realised he had said the wrong thing._

" _Yes. I know what a bloody break is. I have the constant pressure on me too! 'Lucius Malfoy's son' 'destined to be a death eater' 'cold hearted slytherin' 'respectable pureblood' 'sexgod of Slytherin' 'future death eater' 'arrogant Slytherin'. You think you're the only one with problems? I'm already being questioned! At least you have a choice of your side! Me? I'm stuck with Voldemort! So, yes I know what a break is!" Draco was red in the face, and breathing heavily. And Harry had an extremely large urge to stand up to his height and snog the daylights out of him. But he shook that off, slightly disgusted with himself._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't know." Harry said in a small voice. Draco looked down at him._

" _It's fine. You know what? We both know we're going to be in this war soon. And I don't want to be fighting you on the battlefield. Let's make a truce. Can we do that?" Seeing Harry's nervous look he continued. "Nothing serious. Just a little deal. When the time comes, and I need to switch sides, I can rely on you to help convince everyone that I am not for Voldemort. And in return, I can offer you whatever you please at the time. Money, a job, anything." Harry looked up towards Malfoy, who was now standing out of his chair, and leaning a bit over the table._

" _Yes, sure, or whatever. I mean, Yes. I can do that." Draco stuck out a hand and Harry clasped it in his own, noticing how his skin was cold to the touch and that there were lots of little deep lines in his hand. Draco took his hand back, flashed him a smile, grabbed his bag, and sauntered out of the library. But right before he got out of the library, he turned back towards Harry, who was now gathering his stuff to leave. Harry glanced up just in time to see Draco step up right near him. He took his head in his hands, and kissed Harry straight on the mouth. Harry was shocked still, then started to respond to the kiss, placing his hands on the other boys chest. Draco pulled away and smirked at him. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear._

" _Bye Potter." Draco turned on his heel and left the library, making sure that there were no bystanders. Harry stood still and almost collapsed after he left. He quickly sat down in a chair and raised his shaking hand to his lips. Did what just happened actually happen? If it did, it was going to be their little secret._

 **End of flashback**

They never talked about it afterward, so they both moved on. Draco ended up dating Pansy Parkinson after a while, and Harry himself ended up dating Ginny for a while. They both had realised that they didn't belong together, and soon broke up. Draco had broken up with Pansy, he was sure. He looked at Draco turning his lock, trying to get it open, and couldn't help noticing how he had changed since that day in the library.

He had grown at least a foot taller, now standing about a head taller than Harry. Although Harry had always been short for his age. Draco's hair had gotten lighter as they aged, and it was no longer a short cut. It was now a mess on top of his head most of the time, and it only got worse after quidditch. He had developed more definition in his body, that he could see, and face. He had obviously gained more muscle. That's for sure. And he was a better person as well. He had switched sides right before the final battle, and as promised Harry had made sure people knew that he was on their side. And Harry had saw the look of relief on his face after Harry had proven that he wasn't dead. Because his face was the first one he looked for. And that no longer confused him. He was- he wouldn't wall it love- more like, in like, with Draco Malfoy. He forgot when he figured that out. Sometime after they had come back for their 8th year and became friends. Harry was brought out of his musings by Draco finally getting his locker open. He turned towards Harry and smiled again.

"It's open." Draco said breathlessly. Harry's attention was brought back to his mouth, and Draco noticed. "See something you like Potter?"

Harry nodded, made a humming noise in the back of his throat and pushed Draco back into the locker next to his. Surprised by the sudden movement, Draco stood still for a moment, and Harry pushed his lips against Draco's. And in that moment, as Draco Malfoy kissed him back, Harry felt hope for the first time in months.

 **End.**


End file.
